Liberal-Democratic Party (LDP)
| Seats2 Title = List of controlled Emirates | Seats2 = | Website = NA | politics = Politics of Kafuristan | political parties = Political parties of Kafuristan | elections = Elections of Kafuristan}} The Liberal-Democratic Party (LDP) resulted from the change of name in November 3420 from the previous political movement Democratic Intervention - Independent Social Action (DI-ISA) which had been founded in al-Kasraj, November 3418, by Osama Tantawi, who started a campaign for collecting signatures to convert into a political party. As is typical of liberal parties, the LDP focuses its ideology in defense of individual liberty. 'History' In 3418, The Democratic Intervention - Independent Social Action (DI-ISA) 'was born on the principles that led to the candidature of the candidate of 'Ḥizb al-Lībirālī al-Qafuri for Kafuri R'iys in 3415. Its founder Osama Tantawi, came sling it after a dissidence of the Front Ecology and Humanism (FEH), which in that time was facing serious debt, which has led dissolution of FEH. Their main colors were blue, yellow and white. She also had a logo that included the acronym DI-ISA, sunshine, and ocean waves. The DI-ISA proposed to "moralize national politics", stressing that it was crucial "the priority given to social justice, inclusion and cohesion." This was reflected "in the constant worry of" not leaving anyone behind ',' create wealth for all ',' win with the other and not against each other, '"which is" the main flag "of this movement. On 16 November 3420 have been delivered 500 signatures to start the process of constitution of the party. It was recognized by the Constitutional Court in the same month, with the name of Liberal-Democratic Party. '16 November 3420' On November 16, 3420, by 20:28 h, was admitted to the Constitutional Court the request, duly instructed the formation of Liberal-Democratic Party (LDP). The Manifest who presided over the establishment of the LDP, is rooted in the demands made by many voters for the state Justice, Safety, Employment, Education, Health, etc.., It is evident that recent policies have not given the expected satisfaction, adequately and fairly to such claims. This is a party that stands in the center-Right, Renewer that in a climate of tolerance bet in constructive dialogue, not aligned fracturing paths of society. Of the over 500 founders, the promoter nucleus has the experience and proven track record in union activities fostering the creation of a new generation of politicians that return the dignity and merit of such a noble function. 'The First Subscriber' Abdelillah El Fassi, has 57 years old, is born in the city of Miyatah (Nekkah region), is a judge since 3390, when it obtained a Law Degree from the Faculty of Social Sciences. 'Defended Policies' - A reduction in the tax burden, but with a strong hand on offenders; - Policies that encourage innovation and private enterprise; - Firm Environmental Defense; - The withdrawal of the state from the private sphere, legalizing gay marriage, euthanasia, and many other areas where the state meddles unduly, since they concern only the internal forum of those involved; - The use of military force only as a last resort, to exhaustion when using non-military means to resolve international conflicts; - The uncompromising separation between the State and the Church as the only true guarantee of freedom of faith and no faith; - A Education of quality and that everyone can access; - Existence of a social security system that protects the individual from sometimes inevitable setbacks in life, but that is not an incentive to not productivity; - The urgent improvement of the efficiency and effectiveness of the judiciary; - The abolition of any discrimination that is based on race, color, religion, political ideal, gender or sexual orientation, - A New Kafuri constitution, simpler and reflecting the wishes of Kafuris. Figures and Main Leaders Honorary President: Osama Tantawi (R.I.P.) President: Abdelillah El Fassi, who was elected in the 1st Congress (Extraordinary) on 17 May 3421 in al-Kasraj. Skaff al-Sheriff Saadeddine Benkirane Suleiman Aoun Jr. Category:Political parties in Kafuristan